Gundam SeedDestiny
by Burning Gundam
Summary: ZAFT and EA have started their peace process while everyone has gone back to their homes and are about to settle down. Just as things were to get peaceful something happens..


Cosmic Era 71  
  
Markio's Island  
  
Markio had continued to help refugees for those who had been injured from the war. He had taken in kids who had no parents and war veterans. He could try to help them but they would never completely heal. This specific one person would take much more time than anyone.  
Kira Yamato had faced horrors of war that even most veterans hadn't even experienced. Entering the war at such a young age, he was not ready for the battles and choices that he would have to choose. This mind was on the brink of going insane because of such the pressure that he was put under. He had never fought before and never would have thought that he would even join the military. He had joined the military because he really had no choice, he wanted to join Athrun before but he couldn't really betray his friends that were on the ship.  
He had much to think about and he needed much answers. He wanted to know the true reason of his existence; he wanted to know if the things that Rau La Cruez said were correct. He wanted to know how he has born and why he has made this way. He didn't understand many of the questions that normal people would not even question. He needed to go back to Mendel to find some of the answers that he desperately wanted. He didn't want to leave all this friends and Lacus but he needed these answers. He didn't know how he would leave or when but he knew he had to leave soon. People could be wandering into the laboratory because it was abandoned. He wanted to tell everyone that he would be leaving but then they would force him to stay so he had to leave quickly and quietly as possible. He would tell Athrun but no one else because he could trust him. After the battling and close to killing each other experience, they had become really close and Kira could really rely on him  
Kira had always been exploring the islands near Markio's island for about a week or two. So during this time he decided to leave and go to that laboratory to find out some answers. The time was getting late and it was almost time to go to sleep so he decided to head back when he saw the one person that he didn't want to see at the moment because he knew if she asked he couldn't tell her a lie very well.  
"Kira!" said Lacus. She had become worried about Kira and where he was so late at this at hour. Even though the island was pretty safe and that very few people come to the island yet know about it, she was still worried. She had become closer to Kira and wanted to help him. She began to have feelings for him and had a strong bond. This friendship wasn't just a regular one but something that could grow into a bigger one like marriage. Even though she was supposed to marry Athrun Zara, she didn't feel the same anymore. She didn't really want to marry him but agreed because this would help both families and she knew that Athrun wasn't so bad. She knew that Athrun could be nice and considerate at times even know most of the times he was not very open and mean.  
"Hey" said Kira. He was happy to see her in one sense but not so happy on the other. He really wanted to tell her about his conflicts and how he wanted to leave but he knew that telling her would bother her and could affect her job as one of the main peace keeper and peace negotiator. He didn't want to have Earth and ZAFT have a war just because of his needs to go to a laboratory. He had thought much about telling her but had finally decided not to tell her but the more she would look at him, the harder it took within himself to not tell her. He didn't notice that he had been thinking a little too long until she was right up close to him giving him a shake.  
"Kira, its late, lets go back home and sleep now," said Lacus.  
"Sure Lacus, I'll be there in a very minutes okay?" said Kira  
"Come on Kira, we should really be going back inside, I was very worried about you" said Lacus Kira hated that type of voice and style she spoke. She made him feel guilty and wanted to go with her. He knew that he really should but was afraid that he might tell her accidentally. Again Kira was lost in his thoughts again of the future plans that he was beginning to make and the decisions he would have to make.  
"Kira??? Is something the matter? You seem very pre-occupied lately," said Lacus.  
"Oh its nothing Lacus, I guess I am just a little tired and sleepy," said Kira. Lacus didn't totally buy that because even if he was a little tired, he still would have been able to answer her faster than that. He was a Coordinator and he was the best of them all. He shouldn't have been so slow in answering the question, she knew something was on his mind and she was determined to find out, if not at least try to help him.  
"Come on Kira, I know something is bothering you. Can't you tell me what it is? You can trust me; you know I would never tell anyone else. Right Kira?" said Lacus. "I just want to help you Kira. Let me just help you".  
"Nothings Wrong!" "Get away from me!" said Kira. He was getting very frustrated and angry. He had never acted like this but somehow this had come about. Even Lacus wasn't able to handle it because Kira was very like this. The whole time that she knew Kira, she had never seen him act so violent or scary.  
"Oh I am so sorry Lacus" "I am just thinking back to the past and what Rau La Cruez said" said Kira. "It really makes me wonder about some of the questions that I had that were never answered." "I was hoping that I would find some of the answers by now but I still haven't got any of them and lately, it has been very frustrating for me," said Kira in a quiet voice.  
"I know how tough it is for you Kira, I just want to help you get over those struggles" "I am always here if you need some to talk to or just someone you need for them to listen. Okay Kira?" said Lacus.  
"Sure, Thanks a lot Lacus. I think we should get going back now. Its really getting late now, I don't want to be tired when I wake up early tomorrow," said Kira.  
  
This is my first chapter and my very much first fanfic I have ever written. I know I have very poor grammar skills and stuff so please bear with it. Please give me some feedback. I don't take if it's bad or not. Just give me a comment or something okay? Thanks! Since this is the summer I'll try updating every week or so. 


End file.
